


Coming Home

by Dustbunny3



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: “I know I said that I’d be back next week but hear me out--”





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. I felt like writing something cute, so here it is!

Arcee is nearly back to her quarters after a long work day when her comm chirps a cheerful note. She scoffs through a smile, thumbing the receiver on as she goes along. **  
**

“So,” says Aileron as soon as the connection clears, sounding as imploring as if Arcee hadn’t already forgiven her before accepting the call, “I know I said that I’d be back next week but hear me out–”

Fondness bubbles out of Arcee in a laugh almost like a giggle, warmth smoothing over the disappointment before it can reach her face. She smiles at Aileron through the screen, pleased that there’s less than the usual interference.

“What is it this time?” Arcee asks, her tone soothing whatever sting the words might’ve carried. She quicksteps along the last half of her hallway, eager to be home and eager to be able to speak with Aileron in privacy.

“Um, well, there’s something I kinda need to take care of,” Aileron hedges. She looks askance and her expression twitches at the edges.

Arcee frowns down at the screen then, tapping her door code in rapidly. It’s not like Aileron to avoid a question. It’s even less like her to miss a chance to talk at length about her adventures. As she steps inside, she asks, “Is everything alright?”

She recognizes a second presence in the room before the words are out of her mouth. She _recognizes_ the second presence just before she would have drawn her weapon. Aileron looks up at her, letting the grin she’d been trying to smother breathe as the door closes them away from the rest of the world.

“You’re not upset with me, are you?” Aileron asks, as is her habit on these calls.

Arcee crosses to her and gathering her up for a kiss that becomes more of a nuzzle when neither of them can stop smiling. It’s all she can do to put her down again after so long apart and she doesn’t bother to stop herself from stroking across her plating, reassuring herself that Aileron is really here and unharmed.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she teases, hearkening back to the question. She rests her forehead on Aileron’s, optics shining down at her. “I know that you’ll make it up to me.”


End file.
